


Sputnik Sweethearts

by kesukh



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Pilot!AU, Romance, korrasami wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesukh/pseuds/kesukh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami Wedding Day Special! Korra is United Republic Air Force's top, daredevil fighter pilot who decides to leave the military to become an airline pilot. Little did she know she would run into an old friend who still holds a grudge for their past, and they end up being co-pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sputnik Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> It's Korrasami Wedding Day! I thought I'd contribute to this lovely couple with a fic I've been thinking about for a couple of days now. I'm not good at describing fighter jets, dogfights and whatnot, so I used Top Gun as a reference. just a note, it's pretty much AU, but it's not in our world; more of the Avatar-verse without the bending and modern enough for single-seater fighter jets and then there's airlines. 
> 
> Call signs are:  
> Korra - (The) Avatar (uses Blue Jay fighter)  
> Mako - Scarfie (uses Raven Eagle fighter)  
> Bolin - Pabu (uses Dragon-Fly fighter)  
> The rookies use fighters simply called Hawks.

“All right, rookies, it’s the Avatar’s last day, you know what to do,” the intercom cackled into life, “Try not to look like idiots. Do anything stupid and you’re getting call signs just as ludicrous.”

There was a chorus of groans across the intercom.

Korra laughed, “Oh hey, Chief, grumpy that you’re gonna miss me?”

“No one’s gonna miss your sorry ass, Avatar,” the reply was quick and rather snappy. No one needed to look to know that Chief Lin Beifong was glaring at a certain pilot sitting in the United Republic Air Force’s only Blue Jay fighter through from observational building.

“Aw, Chief, I kinda find that hard to believe,” blue eyes searched the deck, falling onto a group of female engineers waving excitedly at her. She waved back and flashed her trademark smirk, making them swoon.

Lin noticed the exchange and slammed the table, “Enough eye sex with the ladies, Avatar. I do not have time to deal with your shit.”

“Gee, chill out, Chief,” Korra flashed a thumbs up to the ground crew, getting the go-ahead in return, “I’ve got this.” She took off into the sky.

* * *

 

Twists and turns. Dips and rises. Drags and snaps. Korra began conquering the airspace as soon as Lin cued the start of her final fight in the sky as an air force pilot.

“Wu down!” The final rookie called out in dismay as the Avatar swept behind him with lightning speed, aiming her laser at his tail. He began his descent of defeat. _Of all the rookies, he has the wackiest techniques, which apparently include ‘drunken’ flying and the worst singing I’ve ever heard_ , Korra had to give him credit for that.

Now, all who were left were her long-time air force buddies Scarfie and Pabu; or Mako and Bolin, to be exact.

“Woo hoo!” Bolin yelled into the intercom, “It’s just the three of us again!”

“You may have beaten four rookies singlehandedly, but you’re losing this one, Avatar,” Mako added, the competitiveness in his voice obvious.

“I’m afraid not, Scarfie,” Korra responded playfully, “I’m taking this fight _and_ the ladies.” She paused for effect, “Like I always do.”

“We’ll see about that,” Scarfie darted to the side, pacing himself so he could lock onto Korra’s plane from the back, but the Avatar dipped down below the clouds him before he could point his laser. Mako gritted his teeth and dove down, but there was no Blue Jay in sight.

A good three seconds later, Bolin’s voice came onto the intercom, loud and undeniably shocked, “Oh shit, Mako- I mean, Scarfie! She’s on my back-!“

“Beep beep boom! And Pabu’s out!” Korra cheered victoriously.

When Mako finally spotted the two crafts, the green Dragon-Fly was taking a familiar dive back for ground. The Blue Jay fighter that followed slowed down to fly side by side with his Raven Eagle.

“Just you and me, Scarf-boy,” Korra took off her mask, flashing a cocky grin before pulling back up above him.

“You’re making this too easy, Avatar!” Mako let out a triumphant shout as he followed her.

“I wouldn’t say that,” the woman chuckled and broke into an imitation of a certain rookie’s anthem, “You don’t know what you’re talking about~”

The Raven Eagle quickly flew up behind the Blue Jay, preparing to aim his laser when his target suddenly rolled and made a steep nosedive.

“What the hell?!” The manoeuvre made it impossible for him to follow immediately, allowing the Avatar to trail below him.

Scarfie darted to the left in an attempt to shake his opponent off, but when Korra remained unaffected as she levelled her fighter with his, he knew his game was up. The beeping on his monitor alerted him to his imminent defeat.

“Scarfie’s down!”

“All right, I’ve seen enough,” Lin’s voice came back on, “I don’t know what I expected.”

Mako gave a friendly salute to Korra before making his way back to ground, letting the Avatar enjoy her last moments of victory as one of United Republic Air Force’s top pilots.

Wondering how she could celebrate with a big bang, she danced in the sky, weaving in and out of the clouds before heading back. She spotted the observational building and grinned to herself.

“Chief Lin Beifong, this is the Avatar requesting a fly by.”

“Negative, Avatar,” Lin replied, the vein in her temple beginning to throb with annoyance.

 _Not a good idea, Korra…_ The Avatar knew those would be the words Bolin would’ve used every time she decided to do something as irrational as disobeying their Chief’s orders.

She did it anyway.

The Blue Jay neared the base, only to fly past the observational deck where Lin was probably standing. It didn’t help that Lin had been drinking from a mug of steaming coffee at that moment, and spilled it all over her uniform.

“That goddamn son of a bitch!” She shook an angry fist at the Avatar.

* * *

 

“Heh,” Korra chuckled to herself as she took off her helmet, running fingers through her short hair.

“Man, you were like the ruler of the skies today, Korra!” Bolin ran up to her, punching her lightly in the arm the moment she got out of the Blue Jay, “I mean, four Hawks down in three minutes? You’re something else!”

“What can I say? I’m the Avatar after all."

Mako soon joined them, “I can’t believe you just did that to the Chief! She’s raving mad.” Mirth twinkled in his amber eyes. 

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that it’s my last day then,” Korra shrugged. She spotted a certain grey-haired, well-built woman stomping towards her. _Speak of the devil._

“What was that for, Avatar?!”

Blue eyes locked onto the rather huge brown stain on the woman’s uniform, a smile quickly forming on the Korra’s lips. _Oh._

“I thought I’d celebrate my last win in style, y’know?”

Lin rubbed her temples, attempting not to sock the cocky pilot in the mouth.

“I’m really glad this is your last day,” pale green eyes glared intimidatingly at Korra, “I don’t know if I should feel sorry that my sister’s going to be the next one dealing with your shit and absolute insolence-”

“Nah, you’re just mad ‘cause you lost your best pilot to your sis,” Korra interjected, “Don’t worry, Chief, you will always have a special place in the Avatar’s heart.” She teased, patting the left side of her chest. 

“Sometimes I forget I’m talking to someone who has air for brains,” Lin spat out the insult and walked away.

“Too bad that can’t be true since I scored the highest for the exams!” Korra called out after her.

The Chief threw her hands up in exasperation but made no effort to turn around.

The three friends laughed and made their way back. Korra spotted the same group of female engineers from before and nudged Mako in the arm.

“What?”

“Watch this,” Korra whispered, before calling out to the women, “Hey! Lookin’ good, ladies!” She winked at them, sending them into a collective mess of swoons and sighs. One even winked back and blew the pilot a kiss.

Mako couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the smug-looking Korra, her blue eyes prompting him to say something.

“Fine, fine, the Avatar always gets the girl.”

“ _Girls_ ,” Korra corrected, emphasizing the plurality of the word, “And damn right you are.”

* * *

  ** _Two days later…_**

“Hello, Korra. Glad you decided joined us despite your…great popularity back in the air force.”

“Well, someday you’ve got to settle down and let the rookies fight for the top dog position,” Korra replied, “Thanks for the smooth transfer, Suyin.”

“You’re welcome,” the Chief’s younger sister replied, “Your co-pilot will be joining you in a while. Meanwhile, I’ve got some administrative things to settle so make yourself at home.”

“Yeah.”

The woman got up and left the office. Korra sighed, scanning the room with much interest, her eyes eventually resting on a model commercial plane. Two years ago, the young woman would’ve scoffed at the idea of becoming an airline pilot.

But the opportunity Suyin presented was great, and she considered settling for a more stable job where she could still live out her dream of flight, somehow. Though her excuse (when the two brothers asked) was that the air stewardesses were the _bomb_ , and she wasn’t going to pass up on the chance to marry the hottest one possible.

Her thoughts were disturbed when the door burst open, startling her until her chair tipped over and she found herself on the ground.

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Blue eyes snapped to the intruder, widening at the sight of long, slim legs, perfect curves, attractively-disheveled raven locks and red, luscious lips. Korra’s jaw dropped in awe at the beauty that just entered. _Goddamn_ , the pilot licked her lips and felt her throat go dry.

“Um,” the raven-haired beauty frowned. Korra switched her focus back to the woman’s eyes, only to realize that they were green. A rather familiar shade of green. _Wait, is that-_

“You!” the woman shouted, jabbing her finger in the pilot’s face. Korra quickly scrambled to her feet, the shock of recognition finally replacing her earlier amazement.

“Asami Sato?”

“Why are you here?” The said woman glared at the younger woman.

“What do you mean? I just transferred here, and-“ Korra froze, “Wait, _you’re_ my co-pilot?!”

“Oh great,” The older of the two looked greatly displeasured, “I can’t believe this.”

Korra could feel her pride transform into anger, “What, you got a problem with _me_ being your co-pilot?”

“Yes, yes I have,” Asami growled, “After you pulled that stunt-“

“That was three years ago!” Korra exclaimed, before continuing mockingly, “And _somebody_ knows how to hold a grudge.”

“Well, looks like you two seem to know each other well,” Suyin walked in, barely flinching at the mess that was Korra and the chair, “Great, that means we don’t need the introductions and we can move on to serious business.”

“Wait,” Asami breathed, “Suyin, can’t we have a different arrangement?”

“No can do, Asami,” Suyin replied, “Ever since Varrick and some of the other pilots decided they couldn’t keep from their families any longer, we’ve been dangerously short on manpower. Korra here will be your co-pilot until you work this-” she gestured to the two of them, “-out, or when someone actually passes the exam to get here.”

Korra felt torn; on one hand, she was excited to be Asami’s co-pilot. The woman was extraordinaire in flight school, and had been pretty much on par with Korra herself. Not to mention she had grown insanely more attractive over the years, if that was even possible. On the other, Asami Sato hated her guts and had obviously not forgotten that incident three years prior.

“Sit down, the both of you,” Suyin spoke, her voice stern, “We’ve got some things to settle.”

* * *

 

**_Three days later – Korra’s First Commercial Flight as a co-pilot…_ **

Korra walked alongside Asami, except it wasn’t alongside since she was struggling to keep up with the older woman’s long strides and she got the feeling that the raven-haired beauty was deliberately doing so. She fought to catch up, and even managed to be a little ahead, only to be distracted by a pair of beautiful air stewardesses. Korra the Avatar instinctively flashed her award-winning grin and winked at them, gaining their bashful attention and shy waves.

 _Five days out of the air force and I’ve still got my game_ , Korra thought, basking internally in her own charm, until someone bumped her shoulder aggressively.

Korra nearly fell over, much to her embarrassment. She looked behind, hoping the stewardesses hadn’t notice her little slip-up, but they were giggling. _At her._ Korra felt rage boil in the pit of her stomach, but Suyin’s warning echoed in her mind, _start a fight anywhere while you two are at work and you will face the dire consequences_.

The pilot took a deep breath and ran up towards her co-pilot, now matching her pace evenly.

“That was hardly necessary,” Korra mumbled through gritted teeth. 

“We’re tight on schedule and you were wasting time eye-fucking,” Asami responded coolly, “I would think it is totally necessary.”

“Jealous, babe?” Blue eyes flitted to the side, connecting with angry green.

Asami hissed, “I was a fool to think you’d actually change. Even if it was a little.” She sped up and left Korra in the dust.

The hotheaded pilot stood there, her heart suddenly (and strangely) stung by Asami’s words. She bowed her head in shame. _Damn, I fucked up._

It was another fifteen minutes of getting through customs on her own before she got to the plane. She walked past several more air stewardesses, choosing to smile lightly when they greeted her, nothing else.

Korra took a cautious step into the cockpit, feeling the tension grow tighter when she entered. Asami was already at the pilot’s seat, checking the controls alone. She joined the check without a word, and soon, they were ready for take-off.

* * *

 

It was 3.02 a.m. when they set the plane on autopilot. Silence reigned between the two, stifling Korra to the point where she could take it no more. She scanned the controls, making sure the intercom was off before she started speaking.

“Hey,” she looked over to her side, hoping she had gotten the other pilot’s attention. If Asami had heard her, she showed no signs of it. Korra tried again.

“Asami.”

“What do you want, Korra?” Asami’s tone was cold, hard. Korra shivered at the chills it sent down her spine.

“I…I want to talk about what happened three years ago.”

“Too late, Korra.”

Korra’s frustration grew at steady incline. There was no stopping her now. She got of her seat and spun the woman’s chair around; trapping her by placing both her hands on the arm rests. Green eyes stared at her in mild shock.

“Listen to me!” Korra wasn’t loud enough for people to hear them, but loud enough for Asami to detect the desperation in her voice.

Sensing that Asami wasn’t going to protest again, Korra continued, “That night, three years ago… I’m sorry.”

Time came to a stop as Asami registered Korra’s apology. Korra the Avatar was apologizing to her. _The proudest, most hotheaded person I’ve ever seen is actually saying ‘sorry’, to me!_

“I fucked up when I…slept with her even though we- I messed up everything we had,” blue eyes began to water as past, hurting memories replayed themselves, “I know I’m still a mess. I…” She couldn’t go on. The weight of all the pain she had caused Asami came hurtling down on her and she sunk to her knees, her hands now weakly resting by her sides.

Asami could feel a familiar clench in her heart. She clutched at her chest where it ached badly, and soon she was silently crying. The sight of a broken Korra was a first, but it hurt her as much as when Korra hurt her those years back. She could hear pained sobs from the Avatar, with her head bowed and shoulders shaking.

Asami grabbed Korra by the lapels of her airline pilot blazer and pulled her to her feet. Korra squeezed shut her eyes, ready for the beating, or the many slaps, she knew she deserved. Instead, she felt warm arms encircle around her, holding her tight as if Asami’s life depended on it.

“You stupid idiot,” Asami cried into Korra’s shoulder, “You stupid, stubborn, proud idiot.”

Korra grasped at the older woman’s back, finger burying into cool fabric, emptying her tears as their embrace filled her with something else.

It was a full twenty minutes of simply holding to each other, until Korra spoke again, her voice muffled by Asami’s blazer, “Friends?”

The answer came almost instantly, “Yeah.”

* * *

 

 ** _One and a half years later..._**  

The one and only Avatar sat in dazedly in a bar, swirling the drink in her hand. Her best friend was nowhere to be seen, and Korra guessed the woman must be out there dancing with some hoodlum who oozed _poisonous_ charm. She groaned inwardly. True enough, she spotted a handsome, young man sidling up to Asami, trying to get even closer to her.

Korra was incredibly miffed. Her grip on the glass tightened and she took a big, angry gulp of the whiskey. As much as she wanted to fly kick the man, she knew starting a bar fight would taint her reputation as Asami Sato’s esteemed co-pilot. _And this is Asami’s party_ , she remembered, _you can’t ruin it_. The woman had done exceedingly well in the year and the company threw a party in her favor as a "Best Employee of the Year" reward. Korra looked away.

Wrong move. Apparently, she was the second star of the night, and it was hard not to notice that many of the party-cipants (Korra laughed at her own pun) were eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. Two women instantly approached her the moment she took her eyes off the one person she had been constantly gravitating to the whole night.

“Hey, gorgeous,” one of them trailed a finger down her neck to her collarbone. The other took the glass from her hand and drank from it, licking her lips seductively.

Many months ago, Korra would’ve jumped at the chance of sleeping with them, but now, she just felt plain out of it. She shook her head, “Sorry, not in the mood.”

“Aww, Korra baby,” the first cooed, “We can put you in the mood…” She leaned in, breathing into Korra’s ear.

 _Think, Korra! Think!_ The pilot was somewhat glad she could hold her alcohol, and she was barely buzzed. However, just as they were about to come onto her, a familiar figure pushed through and placed herself in between them

“Sorry, Korra’s a little drunk right now,” Asami spoke, green eyes glaring daggers at the two women, “She needs to go home and sleep off the alcohol. We have an early flight tomorrow."

The two stewardesses knew better than to mess with Asami Sato. They grumbled and moved away.

“Are we really going home?” Korra deliberately drawled her words, pulling together a hastily formed plan to tell Asami of her feelings tonight.

“Yes, you drunkard,” Asami tugged her to her feet and supported her by the arm. Korra grinned, her drunken act must’ve convinced the woman to take her back.

“I don’t want to go home,” Korra whined, “It’s so lonely…”

“We can…go to my place,” Asami stuttered slightly, “If y-you want.”

“Yay…” The young woman was too focused on playing drunk where she didn’t notice the pink dusting her best friend’s cheeks.

* * *

 

“There you go,” Asami dropped Korra on the bed, “Wait here while I grab some water for you.” Just as she turned to exit her room, a hand grabbed her wrist, making her squeak in surprise. Korra yanked the older woman down to the bed and pinned her hands to the soft surface, straddling her. 

“You…” Korra was blushing darkly, not that Asami could tell since only her bedside lamp lit the dark expanse of her room.

“Korra, you’re drunk,” she struggled, but to no avail. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to get away from under Korra now.

“I’m not,” Korra dropped her drunken tone, “I was pretending to be.”

“But you were-”

“Asami Sato,” Korra cut her off, “I’ve liked you for a long time now. I…I think I may even love you.”

“K-Korra…” the raven-haired beauty stammered, her heart beginning to race faster than she ever felt in her life. Korra took hold of Asami’s left hand and pressed it firmly to her chest, where her heart pounded painfully against its cage.

“Can you feel it?” There was a look of exhilaration on Korra’s face, as though she couldn’t stop her smile from showing. It wasn’t forced, it wasn’t flirtatious; it was purely just Korra completely in love with Asami Sato.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as Asami trailed her hand up from Korra’s chest to her neck, then to her face. There was a split second of just staring, before the floodgates flew open and emotions overwhelmed the both of them. 

Warm, moist lips pressed against red, luscious ones, moving flawlessly against each other. They never broke contact, and their kiss grew deeper, more passionate. Bodies melded together like the pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly, feeling _just right_. Fingers threaded needfully through short, soft brown locks.

Years of denial, hurt and heartache were diminished by one night of exchanging kisses everywhere, taking turns to bring each other to their highs and constant, affectionate whispers of “I love you”.

For that night, and for the many days and nights that followed after, all that mattered was that the two of them had found the love they buried long ago and it had grown into something so much more.

* * *

 

 ** _3 years later..._**  

“I’m so happy for you!” He cried as he hugged her, sniffling loudly.

“Aww, thanks buddy,” Korra patted him on the back as his older brother looked on, amused.

“So, you didn’t get with a hot stewardess in the end,” Mako remarked lightly as he leaned back into his seat, smiling.

Korra laughed, “Yeah, I fell in love and got together with my lovely co-pilot and she makes my world so right-”

Before Korra could say another word, Bolin pulled away, shaking her by the shoulders, “Not just your lovely co-pilot, Korra; you got together with your _sweetheart_ from your flight school days! Did you-“ He wiped away a tear, “-have any idea how much I’ve been rooting for you two since _forever_?!”

The woman nudged him away playfully, “You better not be getting any snot on my uniform! I need to look good for my Asami.” Korra’s “uniform” was not really a “uniform” per say; the sleeves were removed and the back was fashioned like a tuxedo. Instead of the usual black, her dress pants and shoes were white to match her top. 

Mako couldn’t help but chuckle. Korra was a lot different now. A good different. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was grateful for Asami’s presence in Korra’s life.

“Avatar, you need to be down in five,” Lin’s head popped in from outside, before entering, clicking her tongue. She walked over to Korra and tugged at her snow-white pilot uniform, straightening it. She dusted her shoulders before taking a step back, “I can’t have one of my old pilots be messy at her own wedding, can I?”

Korra laughed, “Thanks, Chief.”

“Get out of here,” Lin nudged her towards the door, before turning back to the two brothers, eyeing Bolin, “I’ll be expecting a wedding invitation from you and Opal soon, Pabu.” She nodded to Mako and walked out.

Bolin grinned.

* * *

 

Korra’s legs felt like jelly as she stepped onto the stage in the presence of all her friends and family. From the corner of her eye, she spotted her mother smiling warmly at her while Bolin pumped his fist into the air. Lin had a small smile on her face while Suyin looked on proudly. 

Tenzin, their officiator, stood in front of podium.

As soon as _Canon in D_ began to play, Korra could feel her nervousness slip away, her gaze focused solely on the heavy, white doors in front of her. They pulled open, revealing the woman she had fallen head over heels for and promised her life to.

Blue eyes widened in pure amazement and love when Asami walked in, holding Tonraq’s arm. She wore a sweeping white dress, the ends of the folds tinted blue, to match Korra’s eyes. A veil covered her face, though it did nothing to hide her outstanding beauty. Korra’s hands began to tremble yet again as their eyes connected. Tenzin laid a calming hand on the woman’s shoulder, nodding in understanding.

The walk down the aisle was perfectly timed, Tonraq handing Asami’s hand over to Korra just as the music faded away. Blue stared lovingly into green, as Asami brushed her thumbs across the back of Korra’s hands soothingly.

“Dear all, we are gathered here together today to celebrate the joyous union between Korra and Asami Sato,” Tenzin began solemnly, “They have shown that true love cannot die, no matter the trials and troubles it has to go through. These two young women have braved the storms of their relationship and have succeeded. Now we stand here, as witnesses to their promise of everlasting love. It is time for the vows.”

Tenzin took a deep breath and began to read, “Do you, Korra, take Asami Sato to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to cherish her, in sickness and in health, through the good and the bad times?”

Korra held Asami’s hands firmly, and with a sincere smile, spoke, “I do.”

Tenzin nodded and turned to Asami next, “Do you, Asami Sato, take Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to…” He squinted at the words, frowning, “…love this hot Avatar of a woman because-“ He looked at Korra disapprovingly, “Korra…”

“Humor me,” Korra interjected, her eyes never leaving Asami. Her soon-to-be-wife giggled.

“Fine,” Tenzin sighed and began once more, struggling with the words, “Because even though she is so gosh darn attractive- No, I can’t read this.”

Asami laughed, intertwining her fingers with Korra’s, “I do.”

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Korra raised the veil, her hands quivering as she cupped Asami’s cheeks, pulling her and pressing their lips together. The crowd burst into claps and cheers. Korra smiled into their kiss, “Forever?”

Asami whispered back, “Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little piece of work!


End file.
